


Happy Birthday (but make it sad)

by ethansimpiplier



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethansimpiplier/pseuds/ethansimpiplier
Summary: November 15th 2020, Unus Annus' first birthday.Too bad they couldn't see it.
Kudos: 7





	Happy Birthday (but make it sad)

**Author's Note:**

> :)

The cake was set on the table, black and white icing covered it. Tiny skulls lined the bottom all the way around, a single dead rose lay on top of the cake. “Memento Mori.” was written in black on the face of it, a single white candle was lit, wax dripping down slowly.

Nobody was around, not a soul. No voices chattering or laughter echoing through the room. Just silence. Painful, deafening silence.

The candle continued to burn.

It would burn until there was nothing left of it.

Nobody was coming to blow it out. 

The end had already come.

Memento Mori. Unus Annus.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry.


End file.
